<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Friday the 13th by Bookwormscififan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040946">Friday the 13th</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan'>Bookwormscififan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040946</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil can't pass up an opportunity to scare the others on Friday the 13th.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Friday the 13th</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Virgil buzzed in excitement. He had been planning, plotting this afternoon all month, and he hoped this would go better than last Halloween.</p><p>Standing with his eyes closed, he listened for a cue to appear.</p><p> </p><p>“Just because it’s Friday the thirteenth doesn’t mean Virgil will scare us, Roman.” <em>There it is.</em></p><p>“<b><em>You called?”</em></b> Virgil appeared, bloody knife in hand and false scars on his face. He wished he had a camera, the faces of his friends was laughable.</p><p>“Ah! Virgil!” He looked at Thomas; the man was cowering, hands at eye level, a fixed look in Virgil’s direction.</p><p>“I find it amusing how you all <em>thought</em> I would pass up Friday the thirteenth. I’ve been planning this for the whole month!” He looked around, seeing Patton looking at him with fear, and Logan glancing his way.</p><p>“What do you mean by this? Because if a horror movie costume is all, you didn’t scare us that much.” Virgil glared at Roman, standing with his arms crossed, and chuckled.</p><p>“You’ll see.” And he sank out.</p><p> </p><p>Virgil was startled a few hours later to hearing screams.</p><p>“Virgil! Get up here!” With a sigh, Virgil pulled his headphones around his neck and appeared.</p><p>“What?” He looked at Roman, standing in his usual place with Virgil’s tarantula in his hair.</p><p>“Get this… thing off me! Right now!” Virgil snapped his fingers, and the tarantula crawled down Roman’s body, across the room, and up Virgil’s arm.</p><p>“It’s not a thing. His name is Arachnophobia. I thought you liked surprises.”</p><p>“A <em>spider</em> is not a surprise!” Roman frowned, beginning to sink out.</p><p>“Nobody’s going to like you if this is your Friday the thirteenth plan!”</p><p> </p><p>The following hour, Logan arrived in his room, hands at his throat.</p><p>“Virgil, what did you do with my tie? And all my astronomy books?” Virgil looked up, summoning Logan’s ties.</p><p>“Thought it would scare you a little. Your books are with Pat.” Logan glared at him, snatching his ties away before sinking out.</p><p> </p><p>At the end of the day, Thomas called Virgil into the living room, arms folded.</p><p>Virgil looked at all the Sides, staring at him either in anger or disappointment.</p><p>“Virgil, I know you like spooky things, but pranks on the others that you know scare them is not ok. Roman might have gotten hurt, Logan actually needed to help me with some research, and Patton hasn’t spoken. If you have any more <em>pranks</em> planned, please stop them.”</p><p>With a sigh, Virgil waved his hand. His makeup faded away, and the lights brightened slightly.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Thomas. And everyone else. I just wanted to prove I was still scary. After last Halloween I thought that maybe, if I took advantage of Friday the thirteenth, then you would still think I’m scary.” He shook his head, then closed his eyes as he sank out.</p><p> </p><p>He really hadn’t meant to hurt everyone, especially Patton. He just… enjoyed this date. He hoped everyone would recover in time for forgiveness to still mean something.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading this! If you enjoyed it, please leave kudos and comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>